


it's gold outside

by pan_fro



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author as in me, Class Differences, Daenerys be swoon, Drogon is a dog, Everyone is doing their best including the author, F/F, Maybe the rating will change idk, Myself - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Poor Theon, Seriously my boy Theon needs a hug, Single Mother Yara Greyjoy, Yara be swoon, Yara is doing her best, i still don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_fro/pseuds/pan_fro
Summary: Ok so, this was originally "Wounded wings" which was going to be a sad ass story but I'm not in the mood to write sad shit. So here we go.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, this was originally "Wounded wings" which was going to be a sad ass story but I'm not in the mood to write sad shit. So here we go.

 

The sun was setting, the bright blue of the sky bleeding into the vivid orange of the afternoon. Daenerys Targaryen blissfully strolled down the trail of the park, the wind brushing through the strewn tendrils of platinum hair left a loose from her long braid. Her adorable beast of a dog, Drogon, pads gently down the pathway, his tongue hanging from his mouth as he whipped his head in every direction around him. She smiled down at him before turning her attention back up to the sky, watching a plane glide through the clouds before fading into the distance. She's so engrossed in the relaxed beauty of the day that she doesn't notice the young girl sprinting from out of nowhere and launching herself at Drogon. The dog is startled at first but then begins to bask in the attention, plopping himself down onto the ground and rolling over to present his belly. The force of it almost causing Daenerys to topple onto the ground ahead of them. She's annoyed at first because she doesn't really like people touching Drogon without her permission but then she looks down and sees a girl, who can't be no older than five, with wild dark brown hair, grey eyes and a wide smile stretching across her youthful face to reveal a missing tooth as she uses both of her hands to scratch Drogon's belly. The child then looks up at her and grins and Daenerys can't help but smile back too. It all comes to an abrupt end when she's snatched up and away from the dog and into a woman's arms. The woman hugs the girl close to her chest, her eyes shut tight as she does so. The shoulder length dark brown hair pulled up into a bun and the identical grey eyes immediately pegs this woman as the girl's mother. 

 

"Alannys, what the fuck? I had my back to you for a second and you were gone!"

 

The woman doesn't sound especially furious, but afraid and gravely worried. Her face arching into a deep frown when she takes in the disgruntled dog in front of her and its deeply confused owner. She turns back to face her daughter, "We've talked about this. You can't attack other people's dogs."

 

The girl- Alannys- cocks her chin out and rolls her wide eyes -Daenerys was astonished with the amount of attitude she possessed at such a young age-, "But you won't get me one!"

 

Her mother sighs before fixing her with an almost look, "The two of us barely fit in that piece of shit shoebox we call home- and do you have the money to feed it and take it to get shots?"

 

Alannys opens her mouth to speak before she huffs and crosses her arms around her chest. Her mother snorts, laughing a little before she turns, mildly jumping at the sight of Daenerys, as if she'd forgotten that she was there. 

 

"Oh shit, sorry you were so quiet, I'd forgotten you were there."

 

Well, if that wasn't pleasant.

 

The taller woman smiles at Daenerys' annoyed little frown before sticking her hand out, "I'm Yara."

 

Daenerys glances at the palm before taking it, surprised at how strong the woman's grip was, "Daenerys."

 

Yara's eyes widen at the peculiar name before they soften in her appraisal of the woman. She'd been so worried when Alannys was no longer by her side but on the other side of the park. Away from her. In a place full of strangers. Fucking parks, terrible, awful places. But now that Alannys was back with her in her sight and reach she was able to calm down and spare her attention to the woman before her. To the very beautiful woman, who didn't seem bothered by a random child pawing at her dog. Yara squints her eyes at Daenerys' long platinum hair, which couldn't possibly be a natural color.

 

Yara nods, "Sorry about that. SOMEONE refuses to listen to me about the concept of boundaries." 

 

Alannys scowls but actually looks somewhat sorry beneath the surface of it. Daenerys can't help but chuckle at the pair, "It's fine. He's really friendly and she wasn't trying to hurt him."

 

Yara smiles at the response before looking down at the dog, who's looking very sullen over the loss of his playmate. She will admit that he's cute, and his fur looks really soft but he's big. Like really gigantic and would have to at least pay some rent being that size. 

 

"Well, okay, this is weird. At this point, I’m usually being threatened with a lawsuit." 

 

Daenerys eyebrows rise in shock, "How often does this happen?"

 

Yara huffs before turning to look down at Alannys, who just boldly stares back up at her mother, "How many times has this happened now?"

 

Alannys answers so fast that it can't possibly be true, "I don't know."

 

Yara can't help but smile, "This is maybe the fifth time? I've tried every approach I can think of, oh, well....except for one."

 

A mischievous grin spreads across Yara's face as Alannys' eyes widen in horror, "Mommy, no!"

 

Yara holds up a hand, silencing the child, "Nope, you shouldn't have disobeyed, no wrestling for two days."

 

Alannys' mouth falls open in her distraught state and Daenerys can't help but laugh at the two of them, "But mommy, The Hound is gonna go up against the Rotten Bastard!"

 

"Oh really? Too bad you won't get to see it."

 

 

The six year old groans before latching herself onto her mother's leg, "Ok, ok, I won't do it again."

 

Yara levels her with a look, "You promise?"

 

"I promise."

 

Yara smiles, reaching a hand down to caress the wild curls atop of Alannys’ head, “Liar.”

 

She looks back up and at Daenerys, taking in the fond and amused look on the pale woman’s face. Warmth spreads within her at the sight of it and she almost blushes before her phone begins buzzing in her pocket. 

 

Yara tears her eyes away, reaching for it and groaning aloud when she swipes across the screen, “Shit, we’re late, Bri’s gonna have my ass.”

 

She looks back to Daenerys, softly smiling, “We have to go, sorry again. Have a nice day.” She grabs Alannys’ hand, the girl reluctantly walking away with her, her head turned around to reveal a sad pout as she waved goodbye to Daenerys and Drogon. Daenerys waved back, surprised to find herself a little disappointed that they were leaving, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Alannys was giving her the silent treatment. Yes, her six year old daughter was doing her best to ignore her, her mother, and Yara couldn’t help but find it hilarious. After they’d left the Daen- the park, they’d started on their way to the train, and Alannys had been completely quiet ever since. Yara had been basking in the silence, thinking of long almost iridescent blonde hair and full lips stretched into a beautiful smile. It wasn’t until they were on the train, bustling down the tracks to uptown, the only audible sound the buzzing of the fluorescent lighting above her, that she began to wish for some engagement. She nudged Alannys with her elbow, smirking when the girl crossed her arms over her chest, staring even more resolutely* out of the window. 

Yara nudged her once more, “Come on, you can’t stay mad at me forever.” When she still didn’t budge, Yara sighed dramatically, sliding down into her seat to lie her head onto her daughter’s shoulder, “Okay, fine, I’ll get you a goddamn dog.” Alannys quickly lit up, her head quickly whipping around at an abnormal speed to face Yara, “Really?!?!” Yara tried to hold in her laugh, but failed and began to sputter before full on cackling, “Nope.”

Alannys made a face of sheer disgust, angry that she’d allowed herself to be fooled, “You’re mean!”

Yara’s laughter began to come to an end, her eyes blurry with tears. She swipes at her eyes, feeling a bit guilty when she sees the look on Alannys’ face, she sighs, holding her hands up in surrender, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry. That was mean.” Alannys arched an eyebrow, did her mother really expect her to believe her? Yara shrugged,  _ fair enough,  _ before re-adjusting herself to sit to up straight, “ Got you to talk to me.”

“You cheated.”

“Did not."

"Did, too."

"Uh-uh."

Alannys narrows her eyes at her mother before huffing in indignation and turning back around to stare out of the window.

Yara rolls her eyes, "Why do you want a dog so bad anyway? Where did this obsession even come from?"

"Dogs are the best animal in the whole world! If we had a dog, we'd always have someone to play with, and protect us while we sleep."

"Dogs are definitely not the best animal in the whole world, squids are."

Alannys' tiny face scrunches up because  _ what? _

"Mommy, no one likes squids but you and you're weird."

Yara places a hand over her heart, feigning offense, "I'm weird? I'm not the one assaulting other people's dogs in public. If anything, you're weird."

"What's assault?"

"It's when you hit or hurt someone. You should never do it. It's wrong and you'll go to jail."

Alannys tilts her head and without a beat asks, "Have you ever been to jail?"

Yara wasn't sure if she should answer that or not, she read that you shouldn't tell your child everything but she didn't really mind, "Once, a very long time ago. Way before I had you."

"What did you do?"

"Christ, I bet other kids don't ask these kinds of questions."

"I'm not like other kids, and that's okay. No one is supposed to be the same. That's what Miss Nudho said."

"And she's right." She drags a hand through Alannys' hair, smiling when the little girl scoots closer to lie against her side.

They sit in silence like that for a while before Alannys pipes up once more, "Are you gonna see the silver lady again?"

Yara is taken aback by the question, which is surprising considering all the things Alannys tends to ask her, "Huh? Who?"

"The silver lady at the park with the big dog."

"Oh, um, probably not."

"Why?"

"Because the city is so big, and unless you have someone's number or address, it's kind of hard to find them again."

Alannys gives this some thought, "Can't we just go back to the park until we see her again?"

"You're a danger to parks everywhere and why would I do that? That's a lot of work for someone I don't know."

"Because you like her? And you can get to know her?"

"What the hell? Who said I like her?"

"Me? And you gave her your face."

"My face?"

"When you like someone. You gave it to her, that woman at the grocery store and the man who lives on the fifth floor."

Yara's mouth hangs open in pure shock at this blasphemy, "I don't have  _ a face _ . And I don't like the silver woman."

Alannys opens her mouth to interject when Yara holds up her hand, "We are going to talk about something else now."

Alannys rolls her eyes before slouching into her mother's side.

-

Brienne checked the time on her phone again, rolling her eyes as she adds three minutes to the amount of time she's been waiting for Yara _and_ Arya to show up for coffee. She looked at the table, where two very cold coffees sat in addition to an equally cold hot chocolate (just in case Yara was bringing Alannys) and sighed out of frustration. She loves her friends with all of her heart but they are both extremely awful at being punctual. And it's been _years_ and they have yet to get better, it's gotten to the point where she's lied and told them that certain engagements started an entire hour or two earlier just so they would be late to be on time. She's about to flag the waiter over to pay the bill and leave before the cafe door is pushed open and Alannys is running towards her with her arms wide open. The sight makes Brienne smile and completely forget about why she was miffed. She stands and catches the girl mid-launch, faking physical strain by pushing out an _oof_ as she lifts her up so that they can hug.

"Oh, Lany, you're getting so big! A little longer and I won't be able to hold you!"

Alannys' face splits into a megawatt grin before she begins to laugh, "That's not true, you're so strong, I could never be heavy for you."

Brienne blushes, bending down to set the girl back on her feet, "I guess you're right."

Yara's smiling at the scene before her when Brienne looks to fix her with a look of genuine displeasure. She can't help but almost flinch at it, "The fuck's up your ass?"

Brienne gasps, clapping her hands over Alannys' ears and gesturing towards the child like _really?!?!_

Yara rolls her eyes before walking over to the table and taking a seat, "She's heard and even said worse."

Brienne sighs, rubbing at her temples before leading Alannys over to a chair before taking her own, "You could at least try not to turn her into a sailor. What if she talks like that at school?"

"They pull me to the side when I pick her up. But that hasn't happened since her third year though, so I assume it's under control." 

Alannys pipes up, "I just wait until no adults are around."

Brienne's eyes widen before she narrows them at Yara, "And just what do you have to say to that?"

Without missing a beat, "Smart girl." She thrusts her hand into the air.

Alannys grins at the praise and accepts the high five.

Brienne shakes her head, deciding to drop the subject when Yara takes a sip of her coffee, her face pinching at the taste. Brienne can't help but revel in it, laughing at her reaction.

"You bitch, why do you order for us if you know we're gonna be late?"

"I would've known if you or Arya would bother to return my texts."

Yara pushes the cup away from her, glaring at it as if it had stabbed her, "Oh yes like I have the time to reply to your a million fucking _'are you here yet?' 'are you close?' 'are you on your way?'._ When you know damn well that I'm not."

"We do this every Thursday, around the same exact time! Why are you always late?"

"Today isn't my fault," Yara nods at Alannys, "this one begged me to go to the park and then we get to the fucking park and she disappears to go assault a dog! And then we took the train because we're poor. And the train has like five fucking stops before this one. Why do you pick this overpriced, hipster place anyway?"

Brienne groans before reaching up to rub at her temples, "I really, really need to acquire new friends."

Yara scoffs before leaning back in her chair, "Oh shut up, you love us."

At that moment while Brienne is staring daggers into Yara, narrowly resisting the urge to throttle her, Arya runs in. Literally. Startling Brienne, Yara and Alannys because usually she's eerily soft footed, like she's some well trained serial killer. They're about to ask what's wrong when she reaches into her pocket and slams the contents onto the table. She removes her hand to reveal five different pregnancy tests. All with a screen marked with some sort of plus sign, shade of pink, or parallel vertical lines.


	3. Chapter 3

Arya shuffles through the park, chugging a gallon of Simply Orange. She ignores the incessant buzzing in her pocket, not sure whether it’s Gendry or Brienne and not in the mood for either. She’s sure she looks insane, walking in circles and tossing back a bottle of orange juice bigger than her head. Arya looks around her, at the numerous families and couples that surround her. And she wants to throw up. She passes by two men holding hands, staring at each other with so much affection in their eyes as they held a conversation. She doesn’t think she’s ever held hands with Gendry, she never really saw the point. She’s allowed him to see her naked and subsequently put his dick in her on several occasions. And honestly, that’s what’s gotten her into this predicament. Then, she looks at one of the families. A mother and father huddled around their son as he fiddled with the handle of his kite. They look like they’re straight out of a commercial for life insurance. She downs the rest of the orange juice, grimacing at the taste, she’s never drinking this shit again in life. Arya looks around at things she’s clearly not and never really wanted to be and realizes that she can’t keep lying to herself. She’s going to have to deal with this.

-

When she finally feels like she has to pee she leaves the park and goes up the block to the store that resides there. She walks in and is immediately hit with the aroma of freshly baked bread, she’s about to duck and sneak back out of the door when Hot Pie appears at the front counter.

“Arya? You still haven’t told him, have you?”

She groans, turning to look at her friend, who manages to look friendly even as he glares at her. Arya has always been annoyed by Hot Pie’s existence, he was the one person she could never be mean to and he used this to his advantage. He was always looking down at her from his higher moral standing, his usual, ‘you obviously like him, you idiot. just give him a chance’ has become ‘you should really like, tell him that you’re having his baby’. And frankly, she’s had enough.

“Oh, don’t talk to me in that tone, you bastard. I’m going to tell him after I make sure.”

“You’ve taken five tests!”

“And now I’m going to take six! Give me the restroom key!”

-

Arya groaned, staring down at yet another fucking plus sign. Her eyes began to water before she launched into a fit and began shaking the plastic stick. 

Hot Pie looked on at his friend, sighing in annoyance and pity, “It’s not an etch a sketch! It won’t erase! You’re pregnant!”

“I know I’m pregnant!” Arya screams at him, before throwing a five dollar bill at him and moving to leave the store. 

“Wait! Don’t forget your wolf!” Hot Pie calls after her, holding out the canister of freshly baked pastry. 

-

Arya honestly doesn’t know why she told Brienne and Yara. Brienne had just sat there, her eyes and mouth wide open with shock, like a goddamned fish. Yara had burst out into loud laughter, causing the inhabitants of the cafe to look at them, further embarrassing Arya. Alannys had asked what the sticks were for and surprisingly, Yara didn't just tell her outright. Telling her that she'll surely find out once she gets older. And after that, the seven year old went back to drawing on her napkin, ignoring them. But yeah, they were both essentially useless. Brienne had immediately asked if she'd told Gendry. Yara asked if she was sure it was Gendry's. Honestly, the longer she knew Yara, the more she wanted to stab her.

The outing concluded just how Arya knew it would, with her friends telling her to get off her ass and make some kind of decision. Arya walked to her apartment door, stopping in front of it. 

_ 'Okay, you've been acting like a pussy for the past week, time to go back to being the boss bitch you are.' _

She unlocks the door and walks in, tossing the bloody sticks into the trash before looking around for Gendry. She spots his boots by the door and goes to the bedroom, where she finds him passed out in her bed. Well, it's kind of  _ their _ bed now since he moved in with her a couple of months ago after his building burned down. Arya had gotten tired of hearing him complain about apartment searching and just told him that he could stay, which he’d done so, happily. Arya lies besides him, her body stilling when Gendry rolls over and throws an arm over her. She watches him sleep, willing herself to wake him up and tell him, she’s definitely woken him up for less important matters. 

Fuck it.

She kicked him awake, barely able to conceal her laughter when he sprung up and glared at her, “Arya? What the fuck?”

Arya really didn’t appreciate his tone, “Don’t speak to me that way, you bastard! You’re the one who knocked me up!”


End file.
